A Girl and The Jokester
by HeatFirePassion
Summary: A girl fell in love with a jokester. Only the girl didn't know that the joke was on her...SHILEY! Story Name could change. Please Read and Review xx
1. Trailer

**A Girl and The Jokester**

**Miley Stewert**

_Miley was in class…not focusing on the teacher but she was focusing on _him…

**A girl in love…**

"_Miley…" Lilly said trying to snap her out of her gaze._

"_MILEY!" Mitchie shouted._

"_Wha-, huh what?" Miley said looking around._

"_You were staring…again" Lilly replied dully_

"_Pfft, no I wasn't staring-, as if me staring yea right!" Miley said trying to convince Lilly and Mitchie, or well more herself._

**Shane Grey**

_Shane ran through the school wearing nothing but his bright pink boxers_

**You're typical jokester…**

"_Hey guys" Shane commanded over his friends._

_His friends all went to the window where Shane was standing with a bucket, beside him._

"_Watch this" Shane grinned._

_Shane picked up the bucket and tossed it over the window, just as the girls where walking by._

_All the water balloons popped covering the girls, screaming and squeals heard all over the campus._

"_Yes!" Nate laughed watching the girls' reactions_

"_Woo! Wet T-shirts" Jason shouted hi-5ing Nate._

**A jokester will to do anything…**

"_Okay, so what's my dare?" Shane asked leaning against a locker._

"_Well Jason and I did have this awesome dare for you to do…" Nate started_

"_Well, what is it?" Shane asked curiosity taking over._

"_It might last a little more than a week though" Jason laughed, thinking about the dare._

"_I don't care, I'll do it" Shane asked, shrugging._

"_Okay I dare you to pretend to be a girl's best friend then tell her you're gay" Nate said._

"_Nice and when I thought starting a food fight was gonna be fun" Shane joked, reminiscing._

"_Who's the lucky lady?"_

"_Miley Stewert" Jason replied, he's eyes right on Miley as she giggled and laughed with Lilly._

**A girl that became best friends with the guy she loves…**

"_Hey Miley" Shane greeted her as she walked into school_

"_Uh, Hi Shane" Miley replied, nervously that she was actually talking to Shane._

"_Do you wanna become my best friend?" Shane asked, thinking about the dare._

_Miley stifled a laugh but then remembered who she was talking to._

"_So you just randomly wanna be my best friend now?" Miley asked not believing._

"_Yea what's so wrong with that?" Shane replied hoping he's plan wasn't obvious._

"_Nothing, just strange I guess" Miley shrugged getting to her locker._

"_Does that mean we're best friends now?" Shane asked, stopping with Miley._

"_I guess so" Miley giggled._

**Then the jokester tells his biggest lie…**

"_Miley, I have something to tell you…" Shane says_

"_What is it Shane?" Miley questioned pulling her eyes off the TV screen_

"_I'm Gay" Shane replied, this was the last part of the dare and he couldn't wait for it to be over._

"_You're what?!" Miley asked, her heart slowly breaking._

"_I like boys, Miley" Shane whispered through his teeth, his feelings for Miley growing more as time passed._

"_My best friend's gay" Miley said blankly staring into the distance._

"_Yea…" Shane replied, an awkward silence building around the pair._

**Soon the girl starts to believe the jokester's joke…**

"_What do you think of this, Shane?" Miley asked modeling the new undergarments her mother bought her._

_Miley strutted in the lacy red bra set in front of Shane as he sat on her bed._

"_Uhhh" Shane's eyes wandering her body, he was glad to have a pillow on his lap._

"_Yea, it's a bit too sexy for me…" Miley said walking back to her large wardrobe._

_Shane snapped out of his trance and responded "No, Miles it looks great" He smiled._

"_Well then I'll keep it for a special occasion then" She winked at him, even though she knew he was 'gay'_

'_This is getting harder everyday' Shane thought as she walked out into another lingerie set._

**Jokesters have to know when the joke's over…**

"_Guys, I can't do this anymore" Shane sighed._

"_Why? You fooled Rachel over there into thinking, books are the government's way of trapping people imagination" Nate indicated over a Rachel._

_She dropped her textbook immediately, refusing to open it or pick it up._

"_Yea but the only difference is…" Shane hesitated_

"_What?" Jason asked_

"_I fell in love with Miley" Shane whispered but Nate and Jason heard exactly what he said._

**The girl still has feelings for the jokester…**

"_What am I going to do, Lilly?" Miley asked, lying on her bed._

"_I don't know Miles" Lilly shook her head._

"_Neither, do I" Miley breathed out._

"_I like him, maybe even love him…_

…_but he can't love me because he's gay"_

"_Wait…You love him?!" Mitchie asked shocked_

_While Miley simply nodded._

**The girl finds out about the lie…**

"_I can't believe Shane lasted that long" Nate said by his locker, unknowing that someone was listening._

"_Yea I know, Miley must have noticed that he's not really gay and it was all a joke?" Jason asked._

_Miley stood there shocked at she heard, closing her eyes as tears flowed out._

"_He's not gay" Miley whispered_

"_It was just a lie"_

**Confrontation…**

"_I hate you" Miley hissed as Shane followed her out of the school._

"_Why? What did I do?" Shane asked, confused about what was happening._

"_You lied to me, Shane!" Miley shouted, Shane and Miley being the only ones around._

"_What lie?" Shane lied, he knew what she was talking about._

"_Don't play dumb with me, Shane, just because you think I'm not good enough for the truth" Miley spat_

_Miley walked away, with Shane only to grab her wrist, gently._

"_Miley, please don't be angry at me" Shane panicked, desperation in his voice._

"_Why, the hell not Shane?" Miley pulled her wrist away to face Shane._

"_Because I love you Miley!" Shane shouted._

**Will the girl ever forgive the jokester?**

"_Miles, just forgive him" Lilly softly said._

"_I can't" Miley shook her head._

"_I just can't"_

**Will the jokester ever change his ways?**

"_Hey Shane, up for a new dare?' Jason questioned_

"_Yea sure, whatever" Shane shrugged._

"_Great, now all you have to do is put this chili in Mr. Gomez's morning shake and then…"_

**Love comes with lot consequences…some more than others….**

"_Hey…" Shane said sitting down on the bench beside her._

"_Hi…" She replied awkwardly._

"_I missed you" Shane blurted out, instantly blushing._

_Miley smiled "I missed you too"_

**Starring…**

**Joe Jonas as Shane Grey**

_Shane in the principals office…again_

"_Is this about those frogs in your car because I had nothing to do with that" Shane pleaded "I swear"_

**Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewert**

_Miley is in class, day dreaming_

"_He can't be gay, gay guys don't have those kind looks"_

**Nick Jonas as Nate Grey**

_Nate is at school with Jason_

"_Does Shane really love Miley?"_

**Emily Osment as Lilly Trustcott**

_Lilly is at Miley's house with Mitchie sleeping over_

"_You like Shane Grey? I'm shocked I really am….That was sarcasm Mitchie"_

**Kevin Jonas as Jason Grey**

_Nate, Jason and Shane all riding in the car_

"_Are you really gay…or where you just kidding when you said that?"_

**Demi Lovato as Mitchie Torres**

_Lilly looks at what Mitchie is looking at and rolls her eyes_

"_What? It's not my fault; you wanted to come to gym while those hot guys are working out"_

**In "A Girl and the Jokester"**

"I couldn't believe you're gay when I feel this way about you"

"If you love me then yea I feel the same way"

* * *

**A/N: I don't own anything except the plot**

**I was a bit dead when I posted this last night haha But NOW I'M AWAKE AND ALERT!! WOOOOO!**

**ok I'm done haha. Well thanks to those who constantly review my stories, I love you, in a friend way even though I haven't met you =]**

**But Yes, Thanks to those who review everything. Random Question should I do this story while doing the other ones? or just leave this one for a while till I finished one, and which one should I finish???**

**Anyways Please Please Please Review!! I'm not getting the reviews that I use to so it's kinda disappointing :( But if everyone who reads reviews then I'll be happy and review really really soon. If not, I won't update for a long time.... and I know you wouldn't want that haha.**

**REVIEW?!??? PLEASE?**

**XxHeatFirePassion**


	2. Pink Metallic Boxers

"SHANE ADAM GREY!" Mrs. Hart shouted in the crowded halls ways as Shane ran through the school in nothing but his bright pink boxers.

"Sorry Mrs. Hart" Shane called back as gusts of wind hit his luscious locks. Laughter erupted from Nate and Jason as Shane stopped before the pair.

"Now where's my $100?" Shane asked out of breathe, sweat covering his body, glistening his chest, highlighting his masculine features.

"Shane Grey" Mrs. Hart coldly said as she pushed through the crowds of people still in hysteria after Shane's current act.

"Uh, you better get going, dude" Jason suggested as Shane was still trying to catch his breathe.

"Why? Don't have the cash do you?" Shane smirked, shaking his head, causing the girls' around them to swoon, Miley being one of them.

"Mrs. Hart, the principal is coming and she looks angrier then the time you popped her tires out" Nate told Shane.

"Oh yea, that was fun" Shane reminisced about it.

"Hurry up and leave Shane" Nate said, snapping Shane out of a good memory.

"Bye" Shane smiled, running out of the hallway to the football field near the school.

"Shane Grey will be the end of me" Mrs. Hart said pushing the doors opened following Shane's trail.

"Man, Shane just loves doing those dares and bets we give him" Nate shook his head smiling at his best friend's antics.

"Yea and I'm beginning to run out of cash, he always does it, we need to find something that he definitely won't do" Jason slumped on his locker.

"I'm thinking" Jason said "I'm thinking, I'm thinking"

"I got nothing" Jason shrugged "Shane's up for everything"

"Maybe, but I think I have an idea" Nate smirked walking away to his next class.

"Are you going to tell me?" Jason asked with his arms open as Nate continued to walk away. "Come on dude!" Jason yelled out grabbing his books from his locker, catching up to Nate.

**With Miley and Mitchie…**

"Did you see his body…?" Miley dreamily asked Mitchie after Shane raced through the doors.

"Yes, I did see the smelly sweat covering his body" Mitchie rolled her eyes, usually she would be like Miley but with Shane, she didn't see it. All she saw was a cute guy that her friend was madly in love with.

"Yes, he's hot, muscle body that looked like God sculptured it himself…"Miley leaned her back on her locker, fantasizing about Shane…shirtless.

"Oh God, Please don't go into details" Mitchie scoffed

"Hey! He has an amazing body" Miley defended Shane, while Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"Yea, he does…Maybe he'll go with me to Prom at the end of the Year" Mitchie grinned, knowing the reaction Miley would give.

"What!? You and Shane go to prom, NO! I mean, like you said he's all smelly and stuff, yea" Miley stuttered, blushing at how stupid she sounded.

"I was kidding Miley, I know that you like him and I'd never do that to you" Mitchie comforted her.

"Thanks Mitch" Miley gave her a hug, just as Lilly arrived.

"What? No hug for me?" Lilly pretended to be upset by crossing her arms over her chest and pouting.

Miley giggled "Of course Lilly, Group Hug!" Miley tightly grasped onto her best friends'

"Miley…Can't…Breathe" Lilly choked out

"Oh right yea" Miley let go of her friends'

"So how's that biology assignment going?" Mitchie asked Lilly.

"Oh yea, it's going okay I mean it's only like …" Lilly's voice droned out as Miley saw who had just entered through the doors.

No not Mrs. Hart but Shane Grey, as he slipped on his shirt, being forced to follow the principal. Miley watched Shane put a hand through his hair, messing it up. Only to make it seem like a hair professional spent hours and hours perfecting Shane's look. Miley shoulders drooped as her eyes stayed on Shane, walking with a stride that even Mick Jagger would be jealous of. Shane was the perfect man, in Miley's eyes. Shane's eyes gazed around the hallway and saw Miley's eyes right on him, he smirked as Miley blushed, her eyes still not leaving him.

"Miley…" Lilly said trying to snap her out of her gaze.

"MILEY!" Mitchie shouted.

"Wha-, huh what?" Miley said looking around.

"You were staring…again" Lilly replied dully.

"Pfft, no I wasn't staring-, as if me staring yea right!" Miley said trying to convince Lilly and Mitchie, or well more herself.

**With Mrs. Hart and Shane Grey in her office…**

"Now Shane…" Mrs. Hart started rubbing her head.

"Ok Look, I know what you're going to say 'I'm very disappointed in you'" Shane imitated Mrs. Hart, putting an angry look on his face and pointing his finger in the air. "But I can explain"

"Oh can you now?" The kind principal asked putting intertwining her hands together.

"Yes, did I just say that?" Shane questioned, while Mrs. Hart just rolled her eyes "Anyways I was at home, with my best friends…

_Flashback…_

"_So yea I have to babysit for the next few weeks" Jason shrugged_

"_You did all of that so that you could go to a concert with Dani?" Nick asked._

"_Nah, it's over with me and Dani, she was way to clingy" Jason replied_

"_You know she only dated you to get to me" Shane grinned_

"_What!? Are you serious?" Jason was shocked_

"_Oh come on, man did you not notice her going 'Where's Shane' and 'Can't Shane come on our date too?'" Nate said in a whiny voice like Dani._

"_She said that?" Jason questioned, he had a very bad memory._

"_Almost everytime" Shane said in a duh tone._

"_Honey I have your laundry here" Shane's mother, Denise called from behind his bedroom door._

_Shane stood up and opened the door "Thanks mom" Denise gave him a kiss on the cheek and passed him the basket._

"_Aw Shane's a Momma's boy" Nate teased_

"_Yea but at least I have someone that can do laundry" Shane smirked_

"_That was one time! I didn't know that you needed to put laundry soap not hand soap into the washing machine" Jason's outburst causing Nate to laugh._

_Shane smiled as his friends' laughed while he put his clothes in his cupboard. Then he saw his lucky metallic silver boxers, not longer silver but pink._

"_What the hell!?" Shane's eyes widened as he brought his boxers in front of him._

"_I never knew you liked the color pink, Shane" Jason joked._

"_Yea, Pink goes well with your complexion" Nate laughed._

"_These were silver! Not pink!" Shane moped._

_Jason laughed "I dare you to run around the school in just those boxers"_

"_Are you actually daring me, Jase?" Shane's eyebrow raised, he was up for anything, Nate and Jason knew that more than anyone else._

_Jason's laughter seized and he stood before Shane "I believe I am" A smile playing on both Shane and Jason's lips._

"_Well we have to do the 'Dare Shake' now" Shane smiled._

"_We really have to change this handshake" Nate shook his head as they started the handshake._

_Shane and Jason both spat in the hands, creating a fist then Shane's fist his the top of Jason's, then Jason's fist hit the top of Shane's. Then the pair's knuckles hit, pulling away before hi-5ing each other._

"_That's disgusting" Nate frowned._

"_It's all just a bit of fun, Nate" Shane smiled, with an evil idea in his mind. He put his hand, the one with Jason and Shane's saliva into Nate's hair._

"_Ugh I'm gonna get you, Shane!" Nate groaned as Shane ran out of the room_

_End Flashback…_

"That's your explanation?" Mrs. Hart leaned back in her chair. She was a good principal and nice as well but Shane Grey just brought out the worst in her.

"Yep, and it's not a lie" Shane nodded.

"I believe you; I just wish that you would be more behaved with your stunts" Mrs. Hart smiled.

"Well if that ever happens, you'll be the first to know" Shane stood up from his chair "If you would please excuse me, I am currently missing my math class, Goodbye Ma'am" Joe said in a blur as fast as he was out of the room.

"That boy will get the karma after all those charades" Mrs. Hart said to herself in her lonely office as she started some paperwork.

**In Miley's Math Class… **

"Now I'm handing out, your assignments, this'll be due in 2 weeks" Mr. Wilson's dull voice echoed through the silent class. "This can be done in …"

Before Mr. Wilson could finish Shane entered the room, Miley's hopes of him finally coming true.

"Glad to see you could fit us into your schedule, Mr. Grey" The monotonic voice of the teacher responded.

"Yea, you know, I do what I can" Shane shrugged while the class giggled and whispered as Shane walked by to his seat, right in front of Miley.

"Now as I was saying" Mr. Wilson continued "This assignment is either in pairs or can be, done by yourself. Please tell me if you are doing it in pairs so that I'll give you the alternate assignment. Now think about your assignment"

Miley sat there looking around the class as everyone else talked but her and Shane, this was her chance.

"Hey Shane" Miley tapped his shoulder, she was so nervous; she couldn't believe she just touched Shane's shoulder.

Shane leaned his head back on Miley's desk, his face going slight red from the blood rushing to it. "Hi Miley"

"So are you gonna do the assignment by yourself or with someone?" Miley asked, trying to be subtle by hint she wanted to be his partner.

"I don't know yet…do you wanna be partners?" Shane asked her, not really thinking anything of it.

"YES!" Miley's outburst grabbed the whole classes attention, all but Shane's "I mean, yea sure, whatever" Miley shrugged trying to act cool but was screaming on the inside.

"Awesome, do you want me to go to your house this afternoon or what?" Shane asked her, to him this was just an assignment but to her this was her chance to be friends with him, maybe more.

"Um, you can come to my house, I guess" Miley smiled, her best smile, hoping Shane would notice and he did.

"Awesome and by the way, you have an amazing smile" Shane winked before turning his attention back up to the board, writing about the assignment.

Miley's heartbeat was rapidly increasing for a normal girl to like a guy, she loved this feeling in her heart, and she wanted it all the time.

"Now who's doing it in partners'?" The teacher asked with no interest at all.

"We are!" Shane grabbed Miley's hand and raised it, holding her hand in his. Miley loved the feeling on his touch on her, it made for feel safe and protected even if he was just holding her hand.

"Ok than, Mr. Gray and Miss. Stewart, see me after class to get the alternate assignment" Mr. Wilson said "Now continuing on with the quadratic equation…"

Miley couldn't stop smiling this was by far the best day of her life, Shane was coming over to her house, just the thought made her wanna scream. She faced her book and let a small squeal escape her lips, Shane turned his head towards her.

"Um…I was clearing my throat" Miley coughed, trying to act normal with Shane's eyes watching her.

"If you say so Miles" Shane chuckled under his breath turning his head back to the board.

She smiled at the nickname, he gave her but realized that he was slightly laughing at her.

"Idiot" Miley mumbled as she pounded her head against the table.

"RING, RING"

"Okay class, don't forget about your assignments" Mr. Wilson sat in his seat.

"Come on Miley" Shane stood up with his book in hand, watching Miley slowly get out of her chair.

"Are you sure, you wanna be my partner?" Miley asked nervously making sure, this wasn't a joke on her, to make her do all the work.

"Yes, would I lie to you?" Joe questioned her.

"I don't think so" She murmured under her breath.

She thought wrong.

* * *

**A/N: This plot is all me, I don't own any of the characters, if I did I would keep Shane/Joe all to myself LOLZ**

**So what did you think of the first chapter?? I'm really hoping this gets a good response from people! I still have my other stories, I know! When the holidays come, I'll be working on one story straight! So if anyone wants to suggest a story I should finish first tell me please? I've been sick all day and just reading the reviews made me happy.**

**Shout out's to the reviewers of this story - ****CaseyBug14****, A-Million-Miles-Too-Close, RachelxLouisex, -xoxo-Anna-xoxo-,soccergrl722,xox-aundrea-xox.**

**You guys are awesome!! Please review this !! and TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT MY STORIES!! LOL Get My stories out to the public haha**

**Oh and I love the preview of JB's songs, I'm in love with 'Fly with me' and JB are so cute as cherubs!! Tell me what you think of those too. Just review haha that's what matters, I might not do stories if I don't get anything….**


	3. Take The Advice

Miley's day went like a blur, she couldn't focus on anything, and she sat in class thinking about what would be happening in a few short hours. Shane Gray would be coming over to her house! She knew that this was only about the math assignment but she couldn't keep her excitement from coming out. She really liked Shane and she couldn't keep her mind off him…not even for one second.

3 o'clock struck and Miley bolted out of the classroom, ignoring her biology teacher and waited out at the front for Shane. Just the mention of his name made her swoon. As she waited outside her best friends, Lilly and Mitchie greeted her with a wave.

"Hey Miles" Lilly said hugging Miley.

"Hey Lils, hey Mitch" Miley said hugging Lilly back, and giving a hug to Mitchie.

"So are you excited?" Mitchie was hinting about Shane and Miley's study date.

"Hmmm yea I guess" Miley said as smoothly as she could, but really she was screaming out 'YES!'

"I bet you're screaming on the inside" Lilly said nudging Miley, this was how well Lilly and Mitchie knew Miley…and how Miley was she with Shane, it was almost predictable how Miley would react to anything.

"Come on guy I mean, he's just a boy" Miley shrugged turning around as she hid a massive smile from her friends.

"Yea, sure he is" Mitchie smirking as Shane came running up towards Miley.

"Guys, Shane-" Miley stopped midsentence as she saw Shane in front of her.

"My, my, my, have you been talking about me behind my back, Miss Miley?" Shane grinned at Miley then glanced at her friends, who gave him a comforting smile.

"Pfft no-, I mean, I was but not the way you think, I don't even know why I even said your name, all I said was 'Guys, Shane' then you turned up and well umm, I stopped talking because you were here…" Miley murmured and stammered on looking at the ground doing hand actions, refusing to look into Shane's gorgeous eyes. While he smiled at her nervousness and her friends just walked away giggling at Miley's state.

"Miley…" Shane called out but she wouldn't stop.

"Miley!" Miley seemed oblivious to anything including Shane, it was like she had word vomit, she just couldn't stop talking.

"MILEY!" Shane shouted placing two hands firmly on her shoulders, then that's when the word vomit stopped, she felt slight tinges as her skin touched his. Miley lifted her head, as Shane just smiled down at her she just was too adorable for him to comprehend.

"Are you done yet?" Shane chuckled slightly, making blood rush to Miley's cheeks.

"Yea I think so" Miley said flustered as Shane's hands were still on her shoulders.

"Finally!" Shane groaned out, lifting his hands in the air, having a small fake tantrum by pretending to pulling out his hair and mumbling words as Miley just giggled at him.

"Are you ready to go?" Shane bounced back at her.

"Yea, my house is only like a 5 minute drive" Miley smiled at Shane, it was like an automatic thing with her, when she saw Shane, all she could do was smile.

"Awesome, my car's just in the school car park" Shane turned his feet and began walking to his car.

Miley's heart was racing, she couldn't believe she was getting into Shane's amazing car, it was a Dodge Challenger, black and had white racing stripes on the side. Miley obediently followed Shane, avoiding the gazes of other girls and boys. She never liked attention; it was always too much for Miley. Miley couldn't help to watch Shane, as he held his hands under his head, his strong arms seen as they slipped out of his tight black shirt, lifting it slightly exposing his waist. Miley couldn't help but be entranced by Shane, Forget Edward when there's a Shane Gray, he is the perfect man.

"You're ride awaits, my lady" Shane attempted to say in a British accent (attempted being the key word) as he held the car door for Miley.

Miley just shook her head at Shane and walked into the car, the leather seats giving Miley a very comfortable seat.

Shane's eyes watched as Miley slide into the car, her white dress loosely fitting her giving her a very lady like figure as she sat in the seat, lifting her smooth tanned legs into the car. Shane, now just realized how gorgeous Miley was.

He quickly walked over to the driver's seat and sat into his car. He gave a quick glance at Miley, making her smile into return as he started his car.

"So have you looked at the assignment yet?" Miley asked breaking the silence.

"Nah, we'll work on it this afternoon, we don't need to stress about it now" Shane looked over at Miley, shrugging while smiling at her.

"Gruesome" Miley said. Miley paused for a moment while Shane just gave her a strange look.

'_Was it just me or did I say gruesome?'_ Miley thought.

"Gruesome??" Shane asked with one eye brow raised.

Miley's suspicions were confirmed the moment Shane asked that, she was just a fool in front of Shane. "Um…well I was gonna say great and then awesome then it kinda mashed up together…"Miley trailed off, as she felt Shane's eyes on her. She looked up only for a moment to see Shane chuckling slightly.

"You know Miles, I'm usually the jokester but with you around, you're the only one that makes me laugh" Shane chuckled more, Miley couldn't help but laugh along with him, his laugh was almost contagious…or in this case, it was.

As soon as this laughing fit ended they were at Miley's house. Shane turned into Miley's lengthy drive way, and gazed at her house. It was a perfect house to raise a family in, it had a wide open yard from the front and back, it had white shutters against every window in the house and a cozy patio with a rocking chair and a small table by the side.

"You have an amazing house" Shane said in awe, getting out of the car. "You know what's creepy?"

Miley got out of the car, following Shane's actions. "What?" She asked, tilting her head to the side slightly.

"My house is almost exactly the same, except I have blue shutters and chairs instead of a rocking chair" Shane smirked, ruffling his hair in just the right way as if gravity wanted to make Shane's hair extraordinary and completely heartthrob worthy.

Miley couldn't focus as she watched Shane shape his hair like that and all that came out of her mouth was "Uh huh", still not taking her eyes off him.

"Are you gonna let me in or are you just gonna stare at my devilishly good looks?" Shane joked, with an eyebrow raised at Miley.

"Oh yea" Miley nervously laughed.

'_Mental Note: Don't stare at Shane so much'_ Miley thought, even though she all of people knew that she couldn't keep her eyes off Shane.

As they finally entered the house, Shane looked around at the grand house; it had a country feel to it and made Shane feel cozy and welcome. Shane saw a cowboy hat and couldn't help but make a joke.

"Hey Miles, look at this" Miley turned around as she placed her bag at a near by table.

"But don't tell my heart,  
My achy breaky heart,  
I just don't think he'd understand.  
And if you tell my heart,  
My achy breaky heart,  
He might blow up and kill this man…" Shane sang this while doing a square dance, very awkwardly.

Miley just giggled slightly hoping her father wasn't around to see Shane, her friend…or maybe potential boyfriend, mocking one of his songs.

"Now what's this boy doing, making fun of one of my songs" A voice commanded as he came down the stairs.

Shane stopped immediately and looked up at the stairs; it was the one and only Robbie Ray.

Miley's eyes widened at the sight of her father. "Daddy!" She called out; in hopes of bring her father's attention on her rather than Shane…the wannabe cowboy.

Shane stood firmly in his spot, the only question in his mind at the time was _'Daddy?!'_

"Hey there, darlin'" Robby Ray descended down the stairs, embracing her daughter giving her a kiss on the head.

"How was school, bud?" Her father asked, ignoring …or in this case refusing to acknowledge Shane's existence.

"Good" Miley smiled like an obedient daughter should.

"Daddy, this is Shane Gray, he's my partner for the math assignment we have for school" Miley gestured Shane, as her father turned around to face Shane with his arm still securely around his daughter, as if trying to protect her from Shane.

"Oh so your Mr. Comedian" Robby Ray firmly spoke to Shane, Shane couldn't help but be intimidated by him…he did just make a joke out of his hit song.

"Hello Mr. Stewert, I didn't mean to make fun of your song, I was just having a bit of fun" Shane replied, acting as cool as he could.

"Well, it was at the expense of me and my music, and I don't like that" Robby Ray stubbornly replied.

Shane bowed his head in shame. When Miley saw this, she couldn't help but feel guilty. Miley gave her father a pleading look, a look that Robby Ray could never turn down.

Robby Ray took a deep breathe "You should know when something can be joked about, someone's music, someone's passion and feelings should never be made into a joke. Just take my advice kid"

Shane looked up and saw a comforting smile from Robby Ray and gave a weak smile "Yes Sir"

As silence built in the room, Miley looked around nervously while Shane just rolled back and forth in his spot looking at the ground. Robby Ray sensed that he was the reason for the increasing awkwardness.

"I'm gonna go visit your mother at you're Mammie's house" Robby Ray coughed out, kissing Miley's head and grabbing a set of keys on the table. As Miley was about to take a sigh of relief but at the moment Robby Ray turned around, stared intently at the two.

"No, funny stuff with my little girl, Shane" Robby Ray exited the room as soon as he stated that.

Everything was still at that time, Miley was just embarrassed by her father, and it didn't help with her embarrassing herself all through today.

"Awkward" Shane broke the silence, they both broke out in laughter.

"I'm sorry about my dad, he's a bit protective" Miley shyly asked after she stopped laughing.

"It's cool, it shows he cares" Shane shrugged.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Miley offered.

"Um yea sure" Shane followed Miley into the kitchen.

"Anything particular?" Miley asked as she rummaged through the fridge.

"I was wondering if you had any apples and peanut butter" Shane asked, apples and peanut butter was his favourite snack, he had it every afternoon.

"Um, yea" Miley took out an apple and a jar of peanut butter. Realisation still hadn't hit Miley that Shane was in her house, it was unbelievable, and she never thought this would _ever_ happen.

Shane's whole face brightened up, he quickly went behind the counter and started to cut up the apple with a small paring knife into slices. He was starving and this would cure his hunger instantly.

"Are you going to dip the apple into the peanut better?" Miley asked, it didn't sound very nice.

"Yea, I know it's a weird combination but it's really good" Shane dipped a slice into the peanut butter and put in front of Miley. "Take a bite"

Miley looked at the peanut butter covered slice of apple then at Shane's smiling face, she couldn't resist with him looking at her like that. She took a bite of it, the creamy peanut butter with the crunching apple made a fantastic taste. Miley smiled surprised with delight at this new sensation.

"Good isn't it?" Shane taking a bite out of his own slice.

"Yea, it is" Miley said in between chews.

Miley and Shane ate in a comfortable silence, she was so relaxed around Shane, this was a huge develop from the way she was like before. She was finding herself more and more comfortable around Shane, maybe that's just the way Shane was, everyone's friend. And Miley definitely was not complaining.

"Uh Oh" Shane smirked as he stared at the last piece of apple.

"Thumb war!" Miley joked sticking out her hand with her thumb raised.

"Oh it's on!" Shane smiled taking Miley's hand in his.

After a few games, Shane was declared winner and enjoyed his reward, mocking Miley with every bite. All Miley did was stick out her tongue at Shane, adding onto the cuteness that Shane thought about Miley.

"Do you want to start the assignment now?" Miley asked sitting on the dining table.

"Oh yea, totally forgot that" Shane sighed.

"We wasted so much time" Miley shook her head.

"It's not about how long we have to finish it" Shane smiled at Miley.

"Life's a climb…but you never know where it'll take you" Shane winked at Miley. "Let's start"

Miley was about to swoon, that just adds to Shane Gray's perfection.

He was perfection in human form and that was the only way Miley could interpret it.

* * *

**A/N: Yea, I don't own it, yada, yada, yada**

**So this was kinda pointless but I don't care, I'm the author haha it took me a while because it was so pointless lol. Tell me if you thought it was pointless. Oh and if it doesn't make sense, i'm sorry its like 1am at the moment, and if its a bit random, sorry, i've just typed alot of stuff...that should make sense haha**

**Check out my other stories and REVIEW THEM!! I'm so happy that people like this story oh and I'm gonna write a Niley soon and I need some Niley inspiration so if you know any good Niley stories send 'em to me...I have an idea, actually a few. If you wanna here my idea, and NO-ONE, i mean no-one has heard this idea yet lol sounds so secretive haha review it and say that you wanna hear it then I might tell you XD**

**So Review, Thanks to everyone who reviewed...This is dedicated to Mayniac because she proclaimed be as a Genius, which is what I am :D haha**

**XxHeatFirePassion**

**PS. Who should Kevin and Nick get together with? I don't really care about them as much so just tell me who you want who to end up with. oh and I took this out of the crossovers category because I thought I'd get more of a response if it was just in the Hannah Montana category lol just thought you should know lol NIGHT ! xx**


End file.
